wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sholazar Basin
Gorloc Wolvar Titanic watcher |loc=Northwestern Northrend |level=Scalable 66-80 }} Sholazar Basin (pronounced SHOL-uh-zarh) is a tropical jungle basin in the midst of Northrend. It is found between Borean Tundra and Icecrown Glacier. The zone's climate and safety from the Scourge is maintained by pylons, erected by the Titans. Recently, one pylon in the east has fallen and the Scourge has taken this opportunity to invade from Icecrown to the north. They are now streaming down The Avalanche. Much like Kalimdor's Un'Goro Crater, the Sholazar Basin is an anomaly. It fills the northwest corner of the Borean Tundra, and is surrounded by a nasty ridge, requiring climbing to reach it. Those that reach the top of the ridge look down into a lush tropical jungle. Hot springs dot the basin and you have to watch out for steam vents and geysers — hot enough to cook flesh from bones in an instant if something gets caught in one. Thick vegetation fills the basin, and birds and small animals are everywhere. So are insects. It is an amazing place, and hard to believe it’s part of Northrend.Lands of Mystery, 93-94 In Sholazar Basin, players will take part in a faction war between the wolvar (Frenzyheart Tribe) and the gorlocs (arctic cousins of murlocs). The various gorloc tribes have gathered together to form the group called the Oracles. Players are only able to choose one side, but are allowed to easily change to which faction they wish to be allied with. History A high elf scholar that once visited Kaskala believed that the titans used the Sholazar Basin as a testing ground. Some of their experiments, or at least the remains of those experiments, may still exist. Thus, the basin is a potential treasure trove of knowledge and power. Who knows what species the Titans left here, and what notes and tools?Lands of Mystery, 93-94 Geography Maps Travel Hubs ; Flight paths from Nesingwary Base Camp (only available after completing quest chain that starts with ) * River's Heart, Sholazar Basin * Death's Rise, Icecrown * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra ; Flight paths from River's Heart * Nesingwary Base Camp, Sholazar Basin * Death's Rise, Icecrown * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra * Bor'gorok Outpost, Borean Tundra Regions adjacent to Sholazar Basin Notable characters Sholazar Basin is home to several characters of note. At Frenzyheart Hill, High-Shaman Rakjak leads the Frenzyheart Tribe in the fight against local fauna and their hated enemies, the Oracles, led by High-Oracle Soo-say. The wolvar are not the only new arrivals to the basin, as Hemet Nesingwary leads his band of hunters in search of new game, targeting Broodmother Slivina as the ultimate challenge to a hunter. Artruis the Heartless leads the Scourge attack on the region, but is continually held at bay by the mysterious Avatar of Freya. Quests See the Sholazar Basin quests. Resources * Adder's Tongue * Goldclover * Tiger Lily * Rich Saronite Deposit * Saronite Deposit * Titanium Vein Wild creatures Many fearsome and exotic beasts dwell in the steamy jungle of Sholazar Basin. Goretalon rocs glide through the Basin and Sapphire Hive wasps buzz and go about the business of protecting their hive. The gigantic and bad-tempered shardhorn rhinos graze while hardknuckle gorillas forage nearby. Sinuous emperor cobras and massive dreadsabers stalk their prey through the undergrowth, both of which are deadly apex predators and more than a match for an unwary traveler in the Basin. Mangal crocolisks also make their home in the Basin's waters and should be treated with caution as well. The Basin has more than a few unique beasts of such singularly impressive size, strength and or beauty as to earn them the distinction of being named. Some of these include: *The mighty dreadsaber Shango. *The black-furred lion Pitch. *The towering green devilsaur King Krush. *The poisonous emperor cobra Venomtip. *The incredibly elusive and beautiful mate of Harkoa herself, the spirit beast Loque'nahak. *The fiercely protective protodragon Broodmother Slivina. Rare elite NPCs associated with the achievement: *Aotona found in Wildgrowth Mangal. *King Krush *Loque'nahak Reputation Sholazar Basin is the home of both the Oracles and the Frenzyheart Tribe. Both are constantly at war with eachother, and players will choose to align with one faction at a time through one of the main quest chains of the area. Players can switch their chosen faction by repeating the last quest in the starting chain and killing/saving the character of the opposite faction ( ). Sholazar Basin also has its own hidden reputation, which is currently unused, that will increase as faction dailies are completed, and will not decrease if a player decides to switch factions. Notes *In Lands of Mystery, this area was treated more as a subzone of the Borean Tundra. *To open up the flight path at Nesingwary Base Camp, there is a 2-part quest chain from Weslex Quickwrench that you have to complete first. *Given Blizzard's fondness for pop-culture references, Sholazar may be a nod to the Savage Land of Marvel Comics. Both are tropical paradises formed in Arctic regions by a powerful race of creator-beings. *At co-ordinates (38,37), a hatch with the numbers 5 9 16 17 24 43 can be found as a reference to the series Lost. *The naming of subzone The Lost Lands is a reference to Land of the Lost, which both Sholazar Basin and Un'Goro Crater are based on. *The four crystals from Un'Goro make a comeback, and their roles are further solidified. The Red crystals of the Lifeblood Pillar stick to their protective roots ( ), preventing the Scourge from entering Sholazar. The Green crystals (Previous example: ) of the Mosslight are used to empower the Oracles as they attack Kartak's Hold. The Yellow crystals, ( ) dealing mostly with quantity back in Un'Goro, are sought after to create a fortune by the Venture Company at the Suntouched Pillar. The Blue crystals, ( ) with the power to focus energy externally, are used by the Frenzyheart as they prepare to disrupt the Oracle shrines. Additionally, a new, white crystal is present at the Glimmering Pillar. As the crystals had no purpose previously, yet are used by Freya's Avatar as a force of destruction, it can be assumed this is infact their purpose. Images File:SholazarNessingwaryCamp.jpg|Hemet Nessingwary's camp File:Sholazar_Excavation.jpg|An excavation site File:Sholazar_Basin_2..jpg|Waterfall in River's Heart. References External links es:Sholazar Basin fr:Bassin de Sholazar pl:Sholazar Basin ru:Низина Шолазар Category:Jungles Category:Northrend Category:Sholazar Basin Category:Lands of Mystery